tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nissan Pathfinder
The Nissan Pathfinder is a SUV manufactured by Nissan Motors since 1986, derived from Nissan's compact pickup truck platform. The Pathfinder is slotted in size between the Murano and Armada or Patrol, but in price between the Xterra and Murano. The Pathfinder's traditional Japanese competitor is the Toyota 4Runner. First generation WD21 series (1986.5–1995) Jakarta, Indonesia (Nissan Motor Indonesia) | image = |manufacturer=Nissan | production = Japan: 1986–1995 Indonesia: 1986-2007 | body_style = 2-door SUV 4-door SUV | engine = 2.4 L Z24i I4 2.4 L KA24E I4 3.0 L VG30i V6 3.0 L VG30E V6 2.7 L TD272 I4 Diesel 2.7 L TD27T2 I4 Turbodiesel 2.7 L TD27T4 I4 Turbodiesel | wheelbase = . | length = . | aka = Nissan Terrano | platform = | width = . | related = Nissan Hardbody Truck | transmission = 3-speed (1986.5–87 models only)automatic 4-speed automatic 5-speed manual | height = XE: 1986–89 SE & LE: . 1990–95 SE: . }} The North American first generation Pathfinder came in two different bodies and shared styling and most components with the Nissan Hardbody Truck. Built on a ladder-type frame, the Pathfinder was Nissan's response to the Chevrolet Blazer, Ford Bronco, Jeep Cherokee, and non-American SUVs like the Toyota 4Runner, Isuzu Trooper, and the Mitsubishi Montero. WD21 Pathfinders were available in both 2WD and 4WD configurations. In the US from 1986.5 to 1989 Pathfinders came with a two door body. In early 1990 it became a four door in the United States. Some US 1990 Pathfinder's came with the two door body, but they are rare. Before the Pathfinder there was an aftermarket conversion of the Datsun 720, but this too, is rare. When the four door version was introduced, Nissan chose to conceal the door handles as a part of the "C" pillar trim to visually make it appear like a two door truck with a camper shell, with the conventional door handles on the front doors. This appearance approach was also used on the first generation Chevrolet S-10 Blazer with conventional door handles for the rear doors. This design tradition is still used on some Nissan SUV's currently offered, to include the Nissan Armada and the Nissan Xterra. The 2-door version was available in Canada until 1990. From 86.5 to 1989 Pathfinders were available with either the Nissan VG30i 3.0 L V6 ( , torque), or the Nissan Z24i 2.4 L ( ) I4 (The same engine choices as the Nissan Hardbody Truck.) In 1990 the V6 received an upgrade from throttle body injection to a multi point fuel injection system. This engine was known as the VG30E, and was rated at and torque. Also in 1990, the Z24i was replaced with the KA24E. The first generation continued until 1995. In certain countries this generation also came with a 2.7 L I4 Diesel Engine known as the TD27 with the option of a turbocharger to increase the power rating. The first generation (WD21) Pathfinders are known to develop rust in the following areas: the frame above and behind the rear wheels, the floor directly above the catalytic converter and under the back seats. On automatic-equipped models, the transmission cooler is notorious for clogging up and starving the transmission of fluid, resulting in a costly rebuild or replacement. Installation of an aftermarket transmission fluid cooler is recommended for any WD21 Pathfinder with an automatic transmission. Nissan techs generally recommend that the stock cooler in the radiator not be used at all. Facelifts A facelift occurred in 1990 when the 4-door model arrived. The front grille was revised, various interior trim level options became available and various exterior packages were offered by dealerships. The 1993 models received a third brake light. The 1994 model received a curved dashboard. When the 2-door model disappeared from Canada in 1992, the Pathfinder was sold only as a 4-door in 1993, and the bumpers got a minor facelift that time. Second generation R50 series (1996–2004) . | length = 1996–99: . 2000–04: . | height = 2002–04 SE: . 2000–04 LE & 2000–01 SE: . 2000–01 XE: . 1996–99 XE & 1996–97 LE: . 1996–99 SE & 1998–99 LE: . | width = 2000–04: . 2000–04 XE: . 1996–99: . 1996–99 XE: . | assembly = Kyūshū, Japan Barcelona, Spain | aka = Infiniti QX4 Nissan Terrano | platform = | related = Nissan Frontier(D22) | transmission = 4-speed automatic 5-speed manual | engine = 3.3 L VG33E V6 3.5 L VQ35DE V6 2.7 L TD27ETi I4 Turbodiesel 3.0 L ZD30DDTi I4 Turbodiesel 3.2 L QD32ETi I4 Turbodiesel | body_style = 4-door SUV }} The second generation was introduced in 1996 with more rounded styling. The second generation Pathfinder was completely redesigned from the first generation, switching from body on frame construction to unibody construction. The engine was upgraded to the VG33E, with and torque. For the 1999½ model year, the Pathfinder was freshened. 2001 brought a new V6 engine, the VQ35DE. With its facelift, the Pathfinder also grew in size, making way for the compact Xterra. Diesel engines continued to be used in Japanese and European models. As of the 2002 model year, the Terrano / Pathfinder is no longer sold in Japan, and is currently available in North America, Europe and the Middle East. Facelifts The Pathfinder was given a face lift in 2001 with a new front fascia two grille variants, rear fascia, and interior. Another face lift occurred in 2002, when the current Nissan logo was added and received a bolder grille versus the 2000 model, as well as a new steering wheel and radio display. File:NISSAN Terrano StarFire.jpg|Nissan Terrano StarFire File:1999-2005 Nissan Pathfinder (WX II) Ti 01.jpg|1999–2005 Nissan Pathfinder Ti (Australia) Image:00-01 Nissan Pathfinder SE.jpg|2001 Nissan Pathfinder SE Image:03-04 Nissan Pathfinder.jpg|2002–2004 Nissan Pathfinder Third generation R51 series (2005–present) . | platform = Nissan F-Alpha platform | assembly = Smyrna, Tennessee, United States Barcelona, Spain | length = 2005–07: . 2008–present: . | height = S & SE 4WD: 72.8 in. SE Off-Road: LE 4WD: . S & SE 2WD: . LE 2WD: . | width = 2005–07: . 2008–present: . | transmission = 5-speed automatic 6-speed manual (Non-American models) | engine = 4.0 L VQ40DE V6 2.5 L YD25DDTi I4 Turbodiesel (Non-US & Middle East models) 5.6 L VK56DE V8 3.0 LV9X Engine V6 Turbodiesel 240 hp (175 kW) (Non-US & Middle East models) | body_style = 4-door SUV | related = Infiniti QX56 Nissan Armada Nissan Frontier Nissan Titan Nissan Xterra }} At the 2004 North American International Auto Show, Nissan unveiled a completely redesigned Pathfinder for the 2005 model year. The new R51 Pathfinder uses the Nissan F-Alpha platform, and is powered by a 4.0 L V6 engine VQ40DE ( , ) or a 2.5 L YD25DDTi ( , ) Turbo Diesel. In late 2003, a full-size SUV, the Pathfinder Armada, debuted. Although they share a common name, they have little similarity and use different platforms. The "Pathfinder" prefix was dropped for 2005, leaving just the name "Armada". The Pathfinder is sold as the Terrano in many markets outside of North America. In 2005, when the redesigned Pathfinder was released the Pathfinder name became international as it sold worldwide. These were the first to be sold in the UK. The 2005 model introduced a third row of seats to the Pathfinder line for the first time. It has been subject to a class action lawsuit because of repeated coolant leaks that permanently damage the transmission. 2008 facelift (US and Middle East) The facelifted 2008 Nissan Pathfinder debuted at the 2007 Chicago Auto Show, and added new models with a V8 engine from the related Nissan Titan. 2010 facelift (Europe, South America, Asia/Oceania and the Caribbean) An updated version debuted at the Geneva Motor Show in 2010. Now available with a Nissan 3.0-litre V6 Turbodiesel (V9X Engine) producing 240 hp (175 kW),406 ft·lbf (500 Nm) @ 2,500 rpm while an upgrade YD25DDTi Turbodiesel power rises to 140 kW (190 PS) – up 14 kW (19 PS) – while torque increases by a healthy 47 Nm to 450 Nm. Over the combined cycle manual versions use 8.4 L/100km – an improvement of 1.4 L/100km – while CO2 emissions have fallen by 40g/km to 224 g/km. Both figures are class competitive. A version of the engine with a diesel particulate filter (DPF) is also available in certain markets. Exterior changes The revised models have been given a new look front and rear to differentiate them from their predecessors. Changes at the front include a new bonnet, revised grille and a new bumper assembly. Adding 80 mm to the length of both models, the bumper is more rounded and lends a more sporting touch to the cars. A new headlamp design with projectors is offered for Xenon lamps. Headlamps washers now pop up from beneath body colour moulding in the bumpers. A new alloy wheel complements the existing range of 16 inch (steel and alloy) and 17 inch (alloy) designs. V6 models are given a discreet V6 badge at the leading edge of both front doors and a new side moulding across the doors. See also * Nissan Mistral * Nissan Frontier * List of Nissan vehicles References External links * Official American site * Official Canadian site * Official Australian site * Nissan Pathfinders Off Road Organization * Terrano official site Pathfinder Category:Rear wheel drive vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles introduced in 1986 Category:1980s automobiles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:Trucks built in Japan Category:Trucks built in the United States Category:Trucks built in Indonesia Category:Trucks built in Spain